My First Story
by Misaki Lyn
Summary: Pokoknya bercerita tentang Saruhiko dan Misaki yang sedang bertamasya di Dunia Fantasi. Selamat membaca Minna-san :3


My First story

Chap. 1

Dunia Fantasi 

Minggu yang cerah biasanya digunakan anak-anak muda untuk menikmati hari bebas mereka tanpa harus mendengarkan ocehan para guru yang dapat membuat otak anda mengiang (?) selama 6 hari berturut-turut. Ok, dari pada saya jadi ikutan mengeong seperti mereka, mari kita lihat dua sepasang pemuda, well, yg satunya tak terlalu seperti pemuda, ok saya lanjut, seperti biasa seperti anak-anak remaja lainnya, yang juga memanfaatkan hari minggu ini untuk bermain. Seorang pemuda, yang tadi saya bilang tak terlalu seperti pemuda, iya-iya saya lanjut so jangan mendeathglare saya, berambut merah kecoklatan dengan muka yang...uuuhh...moe moe gitu, dengan semangat menarik teman yang satunya, pemuda megane dengan ekspresi khasnya, bosan, pun pasarah dengan teman yang tubuh chibi. Well, walaupun Pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu hanya menampakkan wajah bosan, bagaikan tak ada satupun, kecuali pemuda moe yang saat ini sedang menggandeng tangannya, yang menarik untuknya, sebenarnya dihatinya dia tersenyum senang dengan sumringahnya, pasalnya, gebetannya yang dari awal mereka bertemu sudah dapat mencuri hati sang pemuda megane, yang saat ini tengah menggenggam tangannya dengan erat seakan jika dilepas, tangan itu akan hilang, oleh pemuda bermata coklat keorenan itu.

Detik demi jam, eh detik (plaak/abaikan), terus berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai juga di tempat tujuan mereka, Dunia Fantasi Ancol. Jangan tanya author abal ini kenapa mereka bisa sampai di Indo, tapi kenyataannya mereka ada d Indo, di Ancol lagi, DuFan lagi. Tanpa banyak capcipcup, mereka berdua pun langsung masuk, memberi tiket kepada petugas yang berwajib (?), dan menyerahkan tengan mereka. Untuk apa ? untuk dimakan kucing saya. Ok, abaikan. Tentu untuk di cap sebuah tanda yang berarti "anda dapat bermain sepuas-puasnya disini", mungkin begitu maksudnya, author juga nggak tau iya atau iya. Yupz, lanjut. Setelah di beri cap ala DuFan di tangan mereka, mereka lalu bergegas masuk. "Heii, Saru...pertama kita naik apa dulu niih ? Gimana kalo kita naik itu, atau itu. Atau yang itu. Atauuu yang itu, atau itu ?" Pemuda bersurai merah kecoklatan itu terus bertanya kepada cowok Megane yang sekarang kita ketahui bernama Saru, yupz Saru, yang kalo di Jepang artinya monyet, kalo di Jawa artinya nggak sopan. Tapi itu memang namanya. Sedangkan si Moe moe kyun terus menciap tentang permainan apa yang akan mereka main kan, pemuda yang bernama Saru itu pun langsung menarik temannya ke sebuah antrian yang, well, cukup panjang di arena permainan kereta menggantung, Roller coaster. Misaki, nama pemuda satunya yang moenya nggak ketulungan pun hanya kaget dan mangap-mangap saja, oke maksud saya hanya kaget karna tiba-tiba teman megane nya menariknya, dan baru lega setelah tau akan dibawa kemana. Memang kau pikir mau dibawa kemana ? Kamar hotel bintang bulan ? oh, no no no, Si moe kun mulai menghentikan pikiran liarnya

"Saru, kau yakin kita akan naik ini ?" tanya Misaki, sesudah mereka menempati dudukan di kereta tersebut. "Hm,,ya aku yakin." jawab Saru dengan nada khasnya, datar. "Apa kau sekarang mulai takut, haa, Mi~Sa~Ki ?"

"Urusai. Tidak aku tidak takut..mana mungkin aku takut.." katanya tegas walau jika kita lihat dengan kaca pembesar, tangan tan milik Misaki itu bergetar menahan takut, tapi dia tentu tak sudi untuk mengakuinya di depan temannya itu. Jika dia mengakuinya, bisa-bisa dia akan memerah menahan malu karna serangan godaan yang dilempar oleh pemuda megane Saru itu. Oh, tentu dia tidak mau itu terjadi. Mau di taruh dimana wajahnya, di WC ? No way lah. "Wuuussshhh,,Huwaaaaa...Kyaaaa,,,Aaaaaaa...wuhuuuu, Kyaaaaa,..." Terdengar suara-suara teriakan saat kereta roller coaster sudah berjalan.

Pertama pelan dan pelan, lalu saat mulai sampai di puncak, kereta itu akan meluncur dengan kecepatan yang cepat, melewati jalur yang berlika-liku, bahkan sampai jalur yang membuat tubuh kita terbalik, kaki di atas kepala dibawah, tapi cuma sementara. "AAAAAA...Huuwaaaaaaa" tak lain tak bukan adalah suara teriakan histeris Misaki. Pemuda yang awalnya tertawa senang bagaikan anak kecil yang di beri hadiah oleh orang tua mereka, sekarang menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang seperti sedang melihat hantu yang biasa ia tonton di bioskop bersama Kamamoto, itu pun baru pertama kali dia menonton film horror. Sedangkan si Saru, well, dia hanya menunjukkan muka KHASnya. yups KHASnya, BOSAN. Ini authornya yang sedang error atau memang tokoh meganenya yang satu ini yang memang suka sekali bermuka datar, yaa ?

Author tau kalo ekspresi rencong ala tante-tante palsu di taman lawang juga tak cocok dengan wajahnya. Dan mungkin karena itu, ekspresi datar adalah yang paling cocok untuknya. Oke, setelah kereta roller coaster telah berhenti dan siap untuk penumpang selanjutnya, Misaki dan Saruhiko pun turun. Melihat Misaki yang berjalan sempoyongan seperti baru, aah tidak jadi aah, ini kan fic rated K+, jadi .. Lanjut...melihat his beloved lemas, Saruhiko tanpa pikir panjang langsung berjalan mendahuluinya, berhenti di depan Misaki dan berjongkok, seakan untuk menyuruh Misaki untuk naik ke atas punggungnya. "Saru ?" Karena Misaki emang anaknya lola, dia hanya menatap Saruhiko dengan tatapan ..duuh..polosnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, bukan berarti otaknya miring, tetapi menunjukkan ekspresi tidak mengertinya. Jika saja Saruhiko tidak bersabar, MUNGKIN, mungkin dia akan ...ehem...you know what I mean...

"Cepat naik ke punggungku, aku tak mau repot kalau sampai kau pingsan." Jawab Saruhiko biasa. Blussh. Warna tomat pun mulai menempel di kedua belah pipi kenyal Misaki, menyadari apa maksud Saruhiko. " Ta..Tapi..Tapi..?" Yaaahh,,pada dasarnya dia pemalu, makanya dia mulai tergagap ria. Aiihh..Kyuutt..

"Ck...Cepatlah Misaki. Atauu..." kata Saruhiko menggantung " Kau mau aku gendong layaknya sepasang pengantin baru, hmm...Mi~Sa~ki~~." "A...Apa..Ak..Aku hanya.." belum selesai Misaki berkata sudah terpotong oleh si monyet nggak sopan "Cepatlah Misaki." Perintah Saruhiko dengan nada halus, HALUS. Misaki tau nada halus yang digunakan Saruhiko, karena itu dengan kaku dan malu, Misaki mulai melingkarkan tangannya di leher putih Saruhiko dari belakang. Entah kenapa detak jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Ia bisa merasakan aroma khas Saruhiko. Manis tapi juga ada rasa mint yang menyejukkan. Tanpa disadari olehnya, Misaki memeluk erat leher Saruhiko dari belakang, karena Misaki dalam posisi sedang digendong. "M-Misaki..." panggil si Megane "Apa yang kau lakukan ? Kalau kau memelukku leherku seerat ini, lama-lama aku akan mati kehabisan udara, Misakii. Atauu, kau sangat menyukai aroma tubuhku, hmm, Mi~Sa~Ki~~ ?" Misaki yang mendengarnya mulai sadar, blushing dan tanpa dia ingat kalau sekarang dia sedang digendong pun mendorong tubuh Saruhiko.

Suara gedubraak pun menggema dari arah dua pemuda yang jatuh oleng dengan tidak elitnya. "Misaki...Apa yang k-...Misaki ?" pertanyaan Saruhiko terputus saat melihat wajah Misaki. Kenapa dengan wajah Misaki ? Itu rahasia. Ok ok, jangan pelototin saya donk. Wajah Misaki saat ini sedang memerah. Blushing gituloh. Tak dapat di pungkiri bahwa wajah Misaki yang sedang blushing begitu membuat Saruhiko berpendapat bahwa, Misaki lebih manis daripada author yang nulis fic ini. Ok, abaikan yang tadi. Saruhiko terpanah sejenak melihat wajah blushing Misaki yang uuhh..Moee moe kyuun. Tak ingin otaknya yang pintar mulai membayangkan yang iya-iya, Saruhiko bergegas berdiri lalu menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Misaki, sedangkan Misaki yang masih sedikit blushing pun menerima lamarannya, eh maksudnya, menerima uluran tangan Saruhiko. "A-arigatou, Saru." kata Misaki terbata-bata. "Hn" jawab Saruhiko, entah kenapa jawaban Saruhiko membuat saia teringat dengan seorang tokoh anime dengan gaya rambut berbentuk pantat ayam. Ok abaikan. Suasana pun terlarut menjadi kaku. Misaki pun tak betah degan keadaan seperti ini, tentu karna dia adalah tipe pemuda yang suka membuat gaduh. "Emm, Saru..B-bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja permainan yang lainnya. Kita baru memainkan satu jenis permainan. Okey ? Ayo kita main yang lainnya juga .." ucap Misaki sambil langsung kembali menggandeng tangan Saruhiko tanpa seijin sang pemilik. Well, saya yakin, tanpa minta ijin pun sang pemilik tangan akan dengan SANGAT suka rela memberikan tangannya untuk pemuda di depannya ini. Oooohh..soo sweeett...

Kini mereka berada di sebuah arena bernama TORNADO. Selesai menaiki itu, Misaki dengan wajah pucat langsung berlari ke toilet dengan diikuti oleh si monyet. Selanjutnya HISTERIA, Boom Boom Car, dan lain-lainnya, sampai yang terakhir, yaitu KOMIDI PUTAR. Walau ini jenis permainan yang biasa, tetapi kedua pasangan yang belum berani mengungkapkannya satu sama lain ini, menikmati suasana seperti ini. Canda tawa dan saling ejek mereka lemparkan satu sama lainnya. Selesai menaiki komidi putar, mereka istirahat sejenak, membeli sebuah makanan cepat saji, 2 Burger dan 2 gelas minuman cola. Mereka berdua makan di sebuah bangku yang telah disediakan oleh pemilik DuFan, makan sambil mendengarkan lagu dari I-Pod biru tua milik Saruhiko. Dengan earphone L di telinga kiri Misaki dan earphone R di telinga kiri Saruhiko. Mereka makan dalam diam, menikmati matahari senja yang indah di sana. Dari sini kita bisa melihat sebuah tangan putih nan halus itu menyentuh tangan tan mungil itu dengan lembut. Menggenggamnya dengan lembut penuh cinta dan kehangatan, namun...erat dengan penuh keposesifan.

Sekitar jam 20.25 waktu Indonesia bagian barat, dua bintang utama kita di fic ini sedang berjalan menuju hotel dimana mereka menginap. Hotel itu juga tidak jauh dari Ancol, mengingat mereka ke DuFan berdua tanpa naik kendaraan dan tanpa ditemani siapa pun. Hanya mereka berdua. Dalam perjalanan mereka kembali ke Hotel, Misaki terus berusaha agar dapat menyeimbangkan detak jantung yang sedari tadi terus berketuk-ketuk di dadanya. Ingin tau kenapa ? Mau tahu ? Bener mau tahu ? Silahkan liat flashback yang akan saia putar ini.

Flashback :

Misaki tak dapat menahan rona-rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipinya saat dia sadar, tangannya sedang di genggam oleh sahabatnya, Saruhiko, dengan sangat lembut. Yang Misaki tahu sejak mereka mulai 'bersahabat', Misaki tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini pada Saruhiko. Saruhiko benar-benar selalu memperlakukan Misaki dengan lembut, walau ada beberapa yang biasa membuat Misaki naik darah karena semua ejekan dilemparkan oleh Si Kuso Saru, yang sayangnya memang benar-benar benar. Dan Misaki juga sebal karena tak dapat menag setiap Ia beragumen dengan pemuda megane itu. Tapi harus di akui, Misaki tak dapat membenci pemuda itu, entah kenapa dia memang tak bisa membencinya. "Misaki ?" mendengar nama depannya dipanggil oleh orang yang duduk disampingnya, bukan lain adalah Saruhiko, membuat Misaki mendarat dari alam lamunannya(?). "A-..Ya..Maaf. Ada apa, Saru ?" Tanya Misaki. Saruhiko yang awalnya menghadap ke depan, sekarang membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang pujaan hati. 'Sekarang atau tidak, aku harus mengatakannya..'. Saruhiko menatap Misaki dengan berbagai perasaan, ada ragu, takut, gugup,gagap, gogop, gegep, eehh, tunggu author salah menulis. Maksudnya, Saruhiko merasa gugup walau di luar kita hanya bisa melihat ekspresinya tenang.

"Hei, Saru...ngomong-ngomong tempat ini menyenangkan juga yaa ? Walau aku akui, permainannya benar-benar ...yaahh...kau taulah." kata Misaki memecah keheningan antara mereka. "Hn, kau benar." Kembali hening.

"Misaki..""Saru.." mereka saling tatap. "Kau duluan..""Kau duluan.." kembali mereka bicara bebarengan. "Kau duluan saja, Misaki." kata Saruhiko.

"Emm..aku..a-aku hanya mau bilang, kita bisa datang kesini bersama. Kau tahu, senang rasanya bisa kembali seperti dulu. Kau dan aku. Entah kenapa, tapi ..aku senang kita bisa pergi kesini, berdua"

bisa kita lihat permisa, warna merah mulai menjalar-jalar di wajah manis Misaki setelah ia mengatakan hal itu. Saruhiko hanya bisa diam, diam melihat si merah mulai merambati wajah Misaki. "Misaaki.." entah setan mana, tangan Saruhiko menangkap wajah Misaki yang memalingkan wajahnya karna malu untuk menghadap ke wajah sang megane. Mata mereka saling menabrak. Biru laut yang menghanyutkan dengan merah kecoklatan yang menghangatkan. Mereka saling mendalami artian makna yang ingin disampaikan oleh sang pemilik mata masing-masing.

Sebelum bibir mereka saling bertemu, Saruhiko mengatakan sebuah kata yang dapat mengubah dunia. Dunia mereka. "Aishiteru"

End flashback


End file.
